Phineas and ferb meets sonic the hedgehog
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: This is a story when sonic and shadow comes to Danville. The rest of the summery is in the story. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my latest story I haven't done the first chapter of phinbella grease because I haven't found the movie grease yet but this is little story when sonic and the other travels to Danville and meets two boys and a very cute girl known as phineas, ferb and Isabella one or multi chapter don't know yet. Well enjoy oh buy the way this story has a new couple shadbella ( shadow and Isabella) they are 15 teen in the story.**

* * *

One day in shout island eggman had captured cream, he has built a big machine to destroy the city so he can build up the robot empire by using the seven chaos emeralds...

Cream: why do you have too be so mean eggman?

Eggman: hohoho oh my dear cream, I'm evil and this is what I do and nobody can stop me! Hohoho

cream: that's not true sonic is going too stop you and saw me like he always do! So suck on that!

Eggman: hohoho he can't stop me he's on a date with Amy and he Dosen't know I have taken you! Hohoho

suddenly he hear a big boom at the door and sees two hedgehogs one blue and the other one was a black hedgehog

sonic: he he guess again egg face. ( runs forwards him)

eggman: too late hedgehog * PIP*

there was a big laser light that heade for sonic and shadow it was chaos control they scream and saps away

Cream: Noo

eggman: hohoho

They travel in a big tunnel of colors and landed in Danville USA maple drive street when they landed on something soft

Ten minutes before in the backyard:

Candeace: MOM phineas and ferb have built a big robot

linda: candeace I don't see any robot, and you are too old for that you are 20 years old act like one!.

Candeace: sight okay mom. ( walking inside)

isabella: so phineas wanna go swim in my pool?

Phineas: No thanks Isabella I have other plans like planing on what to do tomorrow.

Isabella: oh okay phineas see ya

Phineas: so ferb what are we gonna to tomorrow?

Isabella walked out from the backyard she was so upset because he didn't even say good bye too her. ( _I give up I can't take it any more I had_ enough! Arght!)

she walked away from the backyard and just walked down the street she just wanted too get so far away as possible when she suddenly get hit bye something falling from the sky when she looks forward and she sees two hedgehogs but they were human like but still had ears and tails.

(back when they landed on something soft)

Sonic: well at least we landed on something soft, giving a small smirk

Shadow: SONIC you blue idiot we landed on a girl! ( she's pretty sexy)

Sonic: OMG, is she okay?

Isabella: ya I'm fine, glad I stopped your landing.

sonic: we are so sorry, girl my name is sonic the hedgehog and this is my friend/ rival shadow

isabella: hi nice too meet you guys, my name is Isabella

shadow: it's sure nice too meet a hot girl like you, giving a small smirk

isabella: ( turning bright red) thanks but I'm not a hot girl

sonic: I hate too say this but he's right you are very hot and sexy ( gets a little red)

isabella: thanks guys, phineas never calls me sexy or hot, ( starting too tear up)

shodow: oh no don't cry please I hate when pretty girls cry

sonic: ya me too and bye the way are you hurt any wear?

Isabella: no I don't think so,

she started to get up but felt a huge pain in her ankle and feel too the ground again

isabella: ouch! shit I twisted my ankle, I can't walk back to my house

sonic: don't worry Isabella we'll help you back

shadow picks her up in his arms and he and sonic started running

Isabella: _( wow, he's so strong and very fast and really hot, and he's so nice and help full and whenever he look me in the eyes I just melt! SQUEEE oh no I starting too fall in love with him! But why do I care phineas don't notice me but this 2 do but especially shadow) _

Shadow: so Isabella were is your house?

Isabella: it's over there ( shit home already well It was fun wile it last)

sonic: so,here we are.

Isabella: could you guys help me too my room? The door is open and my mom isn't home she is on vacation in Mexico so if you don't have any were to stay for the night you could stay here at my house if you want?

sonic: of cours we help you to your room and that would be nice to stay at your house, what do you think shadow?

Shadow: sure why not, but first we have to fix your ankle.

Isabella: oh right the first aid kit is in my room

shadow: i go get it

after several minutes her phone buzzes ( her ankle are in bandage)

isabella: hello?

Phineas: hey Isabella watcha doin?

Isabella: oh hi phineas nothing much just twist my ankle when I walked home.

phineas: OMG are you okay? Starting too panic

Isabella: ya I'm fine, thanks for the help guys

sonic and shadow: no problem Isabella

phineas: who are you thanking?

Isabella: oh uh nobody just talking too my self hehe

phineas: hold on I'm coming over

isabella: no you don't have too

the door bell rings

Isabella: great I get it guys

She jumps on one foot and opens the door

Isabella: hi phineas, whatcha doin?

Phineas: just wanted too check if you were okay how did you bandage you ankle isn't your first aid kit in your room?

Isabella: okay, and ya it is in my room but I got help from the two guys that fell on me.

Phineas: so they hurt you?

Isabella: it was an accident and bye the way why do you care? You never so careful?

Phineas: well I don't like when mysterious guys lands on you and then walks you home.

Isabella: they didn't walk me home, one of them was caring me home cause I couldn't walk.

Phineas: okay can I meet them? I would like to diced if they are nice too you and everything.

Isabella: sure, sonic shadow come here for a bit

sonic: hi Isabella who is this?

Isabella: this is phineas you know the guy I talked about before.

Shadow: oh ya that guy, by the way I'm shadow

sonic: and I'm sonic

phineas: hi I'm phineas Flynn and I'm her best friend.

Sonic: nice too meet ya phineas

shadow: it sure is nice to meet you.

Phineas: so were do you two live?

Sonic: well we are not from this world we are from another world that's why we're staying at Isabella's house for the next week or so I don't know how long we are staying but any ways we were fight agains a man kills eggman but he made a small chaos control and sent us here. And we don't know how can get back.

Phineas: I'm sure that me and my step brother ferb can make something to tell port you two back to your world but Is gonna take some time for us too plan everything and much more.

Shadow: how long?

Phineas: don't know!Maybe a week or month don't really know

sonic: okay, but we can stay here right isa?

Isabella: sure sonic if you guys want too?

Shadow: how could any one resist a such god idea from a sexy girl like you! Giving a smirk at phineas

sonic: agreed

phineas: wait did he just call you sexy?!

Isabella: yea, he is so sweet too me he was the one who lifted me up in his arms and run away too my house and helped me with my ankle, can't thank them enough for what they did

Phineas: he called you sexy and you didn't get mad?!

Isabella: why in the world would I get mad for? Don't you think I'm sexy?!

Phineas: well you could wear more sexy under pants and shorter shorts and tighter shirt and make up!

Isabella: starting too tear up bye anger

Shadow: what a fuck man she already have all things you said if you looked closer too her body!

Phineas: ups! Well I don't want you guys too stay here anymore so please leave

they stated to walk of

Isabella: guys wait, he isn't in charge of this house I'AM and you guys can stay as long as you want.

Shadow: thanks izzy

sonic: ya thanks isa

walking back inside

phineas: Isabella listen too me, I don't think we can trust them yet!

isabella: phineas you know what? I had enough of you after every thing you put me thru and I had enough of crying every night over that you never notice me when I have give you so many hints that I was deadly in love with you for 10 years and you never catch any of them, remember in Paris I just wanted you too notice me for one fucking second but no you were so in that fucking bet with buford. And the time when I asked you too the girls choice dance and you said yes me and ferb are coming. Shadow and sonic says nice things too me! And bye the way I trust them and you are just jealous because some one for once noticing me!

phineas: you love me? And when was the last time I gave you a nice compliment?

Isabella: well lets see... Hmm oh I got one.. NEVER!

Phineas: I'm sorry for not giving you any compliments but why do you get so mad at me because I never noticed you?

Shadow: you are really stupid, I understand why she's mad if it okay I explain for you Isabella?

Isabella: sure go ahead

shadow: let me put it this way, she is mad because she loved you and you broke her heart every single day for 10 fucking years and you didn't care checking if she was okay every day or give her a compliment once in a while.

Sonic: Ya did you even noticed when she was sad or down, from what I have heard you only care for your stupid innovations.

Phineas: you two can just stay out of this!

Isabella: phineas don't talk too them that way!

Phineas: i don't want you talking to them any more!

Isabella: oh phineas... JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I do whatever I fucking want too

phineas: I'm not the bad Guy here, they are I don't like when someone is on my girl!

Isabella: yes you are the bad guy you are yelling at a girl that you like so ya you are the bad guy!

Phineas: who said I liked you

isabella: * gasp* WHAT?

Phineas: you heard me I think you are annoying when you comes over every day and ask you stupid question " whatcha doin" don't you see what I'm doing and I don't want to explain everything for you and your voice is so annoying. I hate when you are around me!

Isabella: ( starting too cry) well good to know that you hate being around me!

She try too run but falls and every one hear a breaking sound it was her ankle she yells out in pain and they boys runs up too her... To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I dissided that I would change the age to twenty, and please rewiew on this story bye**

* * *

Chapter 2

Phineas and Isabella were fighting about that sonic and shadow called her sexy after the fight she tried too run away but because of her twisted ankle it didn't work so instead she fell too the ground and cried out in pain

Shadow: Isabella!

Sonic: are you okay?!

Isabella: I think I Brooke my ankle

Phineas: I call the ambulance

Isabella: GET OUT PHINEAS!

Phineas: no I won't leave you with a Broken ankle

Sonic: OMG she is bleeding and the bone is sticking out!

Shadow: sonic take her too the hospital you runs faster then the speed of light

Sonic: okay shadow see ya at the hospital

Sonic picks her up bride style and runs for the hospital, while he is gone shadow talks too phineas

Phineas: I gotta go after her!

Shadow: oh no you don't, haven't you done enough already?!

Phineas: well she is my best friend after all and I have too be there for her!

Shadow: you just told her that you hated being around her witch was the reason she brook her already twisted ankle in the first place! So it's your fault if she has too be at the hospital for several weeks because she can't walk and the worst part is that she can't enjoy the summer on the beach but in a hospital! So just stay and don't you dare come to visit her if she doesn't want too! You got that?

Phineas: it was my fault if I hadn't been so mean and angry that you were complimented her she wouldn't be in a hospital room right now, I'm sorry shadow (starting to cry)

Shadow: hey don't cry now and bye the way it isn't me you should say sorry too it's Isabella.

Phineas: okay here shadow this is my phone number, I want you too tell her that I want to apologise. Call if she wants me too come visit her okay?

Shadow: sure thing phineas and I promise to call you bye!

Phineas: bye

Manville at the hospital

Doctor: okay Isabella I have bad news, your ankle is broken and this is bad you can't walk until summer is over.

Isabella: oh no, but I can go home?

Doctor: I'm sorry but I can't let you go home in a few days it's too dangerous.

Sonic: but what if me and my friend shadow watch her for the rest of the summer?

Doctor: well I think I could work but I still want you too stay the night here so I can check you once in a while okay?

Isabella: * sight* okay doc, sonic you and shadow are staying with me aren't you?

Sonic: of course we will!

Isabella: do you think phineas is coming to apologise?

Sonic: I don't know If I know shadow right I think he is talking with him and says that he shouldn't visit you without your promotion!

They heard I slight knock on the door

Isabella: come in

Shadow: hi Isabella how are you?

Isabella: I'm fine but I can't walk until the summer is over.

Shadow: oh bye the way, phineas is feeling terrible about what happened to you and wants to apologise and he accept if you don't want to see him right know.

Isabella: I will talk to him tomorrow but right now I want to spend time with you guys if you want?

Shadow: why wouldn't we want to, so how long will you be staying here?

Sonic: well the doctor said that he wanted to keep her for the night and..

Shadow: we will stay with you!

Isabella: thanks guys. I'm glad I meet you two

Sonic: same here Isabella, I just hope we don't have to go back soon.

Isabella: me two you guys but what should we do?

Sonic: how about I go and get some food so can you two have som privet talk see ya!

Sonic walked out and thought about his plan ( *chuckle* I hope my plan work while I'm gone those two are going to make out and when I comes back they would shear a passional kiss) he stated to walk of. Manville in the hospital room interesting things is happening

Isabella: what was that about? ( her cheeks stating to get a little red )

Shadow: I don't know.

Isabella: is it true?

Shadow: hmmm? What's true?

Isabella: that you think I'm hot and sexy?

Shadow: (his mussel turned the brightest of red) y..ya it's true and you are really cute. Looking away while scratching his ear.

Isabella: wow that's so sweet of you too think!

Shadow: what do you think about me?

Isabella: well I think... You are cute, sweet, handsome and pretty hot looking if I do say so myself( her cheeks was rose red)

Shadow: thanks Isabella!

Isabella: (blushing slightly) um.. Shadow could you come here for a minute?

Shadow: hmm, okay?

He walks up too her and they are face too face

Shadow: what did you want?

Isabella just grab him in the shirt and kisses him fully on the lips! Shadow is in chock but eventually he joins in and they have a hot make out with him laying on top of her. After several minutes they stops for air.

Shadow: wow...

Isabella: s..sorry shadow I didn't mean too kiss you but...

Shadow: kisses her again

after the make out Isabella just was so happy she finely found someone who loves her back, they just laid there shadow had laid beside Isabella wile she rested her head on his chest shadow was fast asleep will isabella just laid there thinking _( I know this is wrong, but at the same time it feels so good to finally have someone who loves me back and not just someone who just ignore me. I wonder what Phineas will say about this. Well I will tell him tomorrow after he have apoligeise to me) _

_the next day _

isabella woke up suprised that someone was beside her in the bed but she then relax when she sees that it's a cute sleeping shadow beside her

sees the doctor with a wheelchair

isabella: hey doc can I go home?

Doctor: yes you can miss Garcia shapiro, but you will be in a wheelchair for five weeks before you can walk on crutches, and bye the way you should probably wake the boy so he can help you.

Isabella: so how much dose it cost?

Sonic: don't worry Isabella I took care of it.

Isabella: WHERE did you come from?

sonic: I been here all night but you didn't see me until now

isabella: sure it make sense any way shadow wake up.

Shadow: morning sunshine

isabella: morning you to, shadow I can go home but I need your help and sonics to get me in the wheelchair

shadow lifted her up bride style witch made her blush and sat her in the wheelchair and thanked the doctor for all his help. They slowly walked down the street sonic had run of for some reason so it was just shadow and Isabella.

Isabella: shadow chould we stop at phineas house I have to talk to him.

Shadow: sure, do you want me to stay with you when you're talking too him?

Isabella: no thanks shadow oh here it is just roll me in too the backyard and I call you later.

Shadow: sure thing sweet heart * gives her a passoined kiss* bye

when shadow left Isabella out side the gate she took a deep breath and opened the door just as normal she said her catch frase

isabella: hi guys whatcha doin?

Phineas: oh Isabella I need to talk too you, where is sonic and shadow?

Isabella: sonic run of after we got out of the hospital and shadow helped me get her so he is some were in town I guess.

Phineas: okay, Ferb baljeet and buford chould you guys leav us alone?

Ferb baljeet and buford: okay* walking of*

isabella: so what did you wanna talk about?

Phineas: I just want too say I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday I did mean that and I just wanted to say I love so much Isabella and I want you to be my girlfriend!

Isabella: ...WHAT?! did you expect that I would just forgive you and be with you for the rest of my life?

Phineas: well yes, you said yesterday that you loved me.

Isabella: *sight* phineas listen I can forgive you for all those mean words you said too me, but I can't be with you!

Phineas: why? I thought you loved me?

Isabella: I did but not seens I meet shadow, he is my boyfriend now and I love him very much but I still want us to still have our wonderful friendship!

Phineas:... WHAT? You can't trust that guy, he is obviously a bad guy because of his dark colours.

isabella: How dare you say that?! He is the sweetest guy I ever met! So stay of my case

Phineas: how can you trust him?

Isabella: I just can! why can't you?

phineas: well first they fall from the sky and are from another dimension second I don't like strangers around one of my dearest friends. And how can you trust him he can be telling a lie that he maby doesn't like you and just playing with your heart!

Isabella: that's s may be true he can lie too me but its a chance I'm willing to take couse I love him and I can feel he loves me 2. Please understand Phineas you are my best friend and that's never going to change! but you have to accept the fact that I'm With shadow now I don't want our friendship to be over just because of that.

phineas: * sight* I'm sorry isabella i understand now and I also want to have our friendship to last if he hurts you or anything you can come too me

isabella: thank you phineas * gives him a hug* I better go or roll to my house shadow and sonic are waiting.

Phineas: okay se Ya, oh bye the way me and Ferb are goings to built something tomorrow so we can go too thier world for a change! All of our friend will be there and bring shadow and sonic!

Isabella: sure will phineas, * walking/rolling to her house*

Isabella: I'm glad he took it well

at Isabellas house

Isabella: hey shadow

shadow: * turning bright red* h..hey cutie, how was the talk with phineas?

Isabella: well he got mad first when I told him we were together but in the end he understood and he's said that he and his stepbrother ferb are going to build a machine so we can visit your world for a change

shadow: that's awesome but it starting to get late should we get to sleep?

Isabella: sure hey we're is sonic?

Shadow: he said he will come home late. So we can go to bed.

The next day

Isabella woke up in her bed with shadow beside, she watched the clock it shows 4 pm she quietly leis her head on shadows fury chest hair and mussel in to it carefully to not wake shadow up and then she quickly falls asleep again. Some hours had passed and it was now 8:30 em and once again it was isabella who woke up first. She looks at shadow and wakes him up ( authors note :) sonic is sleeping on the couch, back to the story :) )

Isabella: * giggle * wake up sleepy head

Shadow: hmm? Why? He asked while he grins.

Isabella: we are going to phineas house today I really want you to be nice to him and his brother and our other friends.

Shadow: okay, hey we're is sonic?

They walked down stairs to see him making breakfast for them

Sonic: good morning guys I made breakfast hope you like eggs and bacon with chilli dogs

Isabella: wow thanks sonic, bye the way what is chilli dogs?

Shadow rolled over in laughter on that comment sonic gave him a surprised glare

Isabella jus looked confused

Sonic: well it's something I eat very much and it tastes like heaven it's hot dogs with chilli on! He said with a wide grin.

Isabella: sonic can I have one?

Shadow just freezes and says

Shadow: Isabella sonic likes them extra spicy and I mean a lot, I don't think you can handle it!

Isabella goes up to her room and when she comes back down she shows her firesides girls band.

Isabella: this is all my patches I have earned from the firesides girls, I was the leader of my group, this one I got when I ate 100 chilli peppers in one minute no one had ever succeed it not in the whole world so I think I can take a chilli dog.

The boys just stood there in shook.

Sonic: that is so freaking cool here! Gives her a chilli dog

Isabella: thanks sonic!

When she takes a bite she just froze, sonic was right it tasted like heaven after that thought she ate the whole thing at once

Isabella: that was the best thing I ever tasted can I have one more?

Sonic: glad you liked it, and yes take so many you want!

Shadow was still in shock bye what he saw but then he relaxed and stated laughing

Isabella: what's so funny shadow?

Shadow: nothing it's just no one like chilli dogs like sonic dose, so you are the first one who can eat it without burning your throat of.

Isabella: you don't like chilli dogs?

Shadow: nope.

Isabella: well your lost, okay guys lets go to phineas house.

They walked to phineas house, shadow and sonic were kinda nervous meeting her friends and phineas, but they played cool not showing it but somehow Isabella noticed it.

Isabella: don't worry guys they gonna like you, ( I hope )

They walked in the backyard with Isabella at front with sonic and shadow behind until they felt like coming in the picture.

Isabella: hey guys whatcha doin?

Phineas: hey Isabella we just started to work on the machine so we can travel to sonic and shadows world.

Isabella: cool, guys you can come out behind me now

Sonic and shadow walked and stood beside Isabella

Phineas: nice too see you guys again and sorry for everything that happened two days ago.

Sonic: it's okay phineas!

Shadow: yeah no hard feelings between you and me?

Phineas: yep, but let me tell you one thing always make Isabella happy no matter what happens okay

Shadow: of course phineas, bye the way how can you build something like that when you are only twenty?

Phineas: well my IQ has always been high so for my stepbrother ferb.

Shadow: we're is he?

Ferb: over here!

Sonic: hey I'm sonic the fastest thing alive

Shadow: and I'm shadow the ultimate life form.

Ferb: nice to see you, like my brother here I have a very high IQ and one more thing phineas here likes to talk very much but I for the mostly is silent somedays I don't talk at all.

Shadow: I totally agree with you ferb, sonic here always talk nonstop while I always is silent for the most of the time.

Ferb: I think you and I can come along pretty well.

Ferb went back to working on the machine, when the rest of the gang came, sonic and shadow got nervous again, but they were pretty suprised to see a bully dragin someone bye their feet.

Buford: sup,Who are these losers!?

Sonic: who are you calling loser bud?

Buford: you and the emo over there!

Shadow got pretty pissed of being called emo

shadow: for your information I'm not emo I was created this way with this colors so back of!

Isabella: buford why do you always have to be so mean too people?

Buford: wanna fight girl? Throws a pian full punch right in her face.

Shadow stating to run up to her when phineas stops him.

Phineas: shadow she can take him I promise

shadow: okay.

Isabella got up pretty pisst of at Buford.

Isabella: *spit some blood out of her mouth* bring it!

Isabella runs up to Buford and fly kicking him in the face and he flys back on the ground, but when Isabella is about to go Buford dose a surprise attack at Isabella. He punched her so hard that she fel to the ground unconscious.

Buford: HAHAHA!

when shadow and sonic saw this they turned into dark sonic and dark shadow. Shadow and sonic runs up to Buford and punched him really hard so he gott scared

shadow: had enough!

Buford: s..sorry I..I won't do it again.

Sonic:* turns back to normal * good

while shadow is still in his dark form, but after he sees that Isabella is awake he turns back to normal

buford: what was that?

Sonic: it was our dark form it only comes out when we get mad and I mean really mad, it can happend if someone hurt the one of our nearest friends or family! But I guess you got shadow pretty pist of when you hit his girlfriend so she got unconscious.

Buford: okay I won't do it again promise, and Isabella sorry for hitting you so hard

Isabella: it's okay Buford no harm done friends?

Buford: friends

isabella and Buford shaks hands

buford: bye the way Isabella you are a really good fighter

isabella: well thank you

phineas: well now that's over let's start the machine

...

to be continue


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! i hope you like my story so far and please rewiwe as much as you can and no mean comments okay. phineas and ferb has get the machine ready to go, well i don't have any more to say then enyoj! :D **

* * *

chapter 3

phineas and ferb has finished the machine and are redy to go when candace comes out yealling at her two brother when she sees isabella and some mutiant guys with ears and tail.

candace: PHINEAS WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! and who are they?

phineas: hey candace we are buliding a machine for our friends so we can visit their dimmention.

candace: oh okay, would you mind intruduse your selfs?

sonic: sure! my name is sonic the hedgehog and i'm the fastest thing alive.

candace: nice to meet you sonic, and who are you? she said pointing at shadow

shadow: my name is shadow the hedgehog and i'm the ultimate lifeform!

candace: nice to meet you two, oh bye the way phineas i wanna come along just so i can get prov for busting you later!

phineas: okay everybody ready?

everybody: yes

phineas starts up the machine and they get inside and teleported away

meanville in mobius

a very angry amy rose is walking around looking for sonic beacuse he missed a date with her and haven't been around any were.

amy: ARGHT! were could sonic be? i swear that when i see him he's going to get a word from me and my hammer!

at tails work shop

tail was working on the x tornado when there was a sudden bright light in the midle of the workshop, tail jumped behind the tornado for cover but when he suddely heard that familier voice of his big brother and he heard shadows voice and some others so he ran up to sonic and huged him

tail: SONIC! i missed you

sonic: hey tails what's up little bro?

tails: nothing just working on the x tornado, oh buy the way were have you and shadow been?

Sonic: well we got transported too another world were we meet Isabella and her friends witch stands behind me now

tails: oh hi everybody my name is miles power but everyone calls me for my nick name tails.

Isabella: nice too meet you two tails, my name is Isabella and these are my friends.

Phineas: hi I'm phineas

baljeet: hi my name is baljeet

buford: the name is Buford.

Tails: and who is this? Points at Ferb

phineas: ops sorry this is my stepbrother Ferb he doesn't like to talk much so I do the most of the talking.

Tails: okay nice tomeet you Ferb.

Ferb: nice to meet you too tails

suddenly the door burst open and an angry voice was heard from the door.

?: sonic the hedgehog, I'm going to kill you with my freaking big hammer!

Isabella: who was that?

Sonic: shit! It's amy save me someone

buford: lol are you afraid of a girl that so funny! HAHAHAHA

suddenly they see a pink hedgheog with a big piko hammer in her hand and a dark pink aura.

Sonic: h..hey Amy

Amy: sonic were have you been for the past few days?

Sonic: sorry Ames but me and shadow got sent away by eggman into another dimension were we meet Isabella and her friends over there. * points at the now scared hedgheogs* ( AN: hey, okay so the gang turnd into hedgheogs. P.s they haven't noticed yet,Okay back to the story)

amy: so you got send to another dimension and meet this girl Isabella and her friends?

Sonic: pretty much ya.

Amys dark aoura faded away but then she walked up to the pink black hedgheog ( Isabella)

amy: so I guess you are Isabella?

Isabella: yes * whispers * and bye the way I'm not dating sonic or like him that way.

Amy was very surprised that she noticed that

amy: well nice too meet you Isabella. * whispers* sorry if I was un kind it's just that I have a huge crush on sonic and don't like when other girls are near him, but he never seems to notice it

isabella: *whispers back* it's okay I was the same way

amy: well nice too meet you guys and Isabella wanna go out shopping? I want to bound with you more

Isabella: sure why not Amy we'll see you guys later bye.

The two hedgheog girls walked out the, leaving the guys dumb stuck with what just happend.

Sonic: what just happened I thought Amy was furious at Isabella but they just become friends.

Tails: Ya that was very weird.

Phineas: what are you talking about and why do we look like hedgheogs?

Tails: well Amy don't like when other girls is with sonic and the last thing I don't know.

Everyone: hmm?

At the mall

Amy and Isabella was walking around the mall looking and talking.

Isabella: so you have a crush on sonic?

Amy: Ya, I so love him but he always seems to not notice me and whenever we are going on a date he always runs away and misses the date. *sight* I just wish he would notice me once take interest to me.

Isabella: you are just like me, you know the Orange hedgheog phineas?

Amy: ya what about him?

Isabella: well I was in love with him for fifteen years but he always ignore me for fifteen years he brook my heart every day because we are best friends and everything and also because I was afraid he would turn me down and end our friendship. Whenever I asked him something like if he would like too hang out but he always drags Ferb with him so I never alone with just him, but soon I gave up on it.

Amy: wow I have only love sonic for five years but wow I understand why you gave up on him. When did you gave up on him?

isabella: well it was when I meet sonic and shadow, they fell from the sky and landed on me I twisted my ankle and shadow cared me home to my house after five minutes my phone buzzed and it was phineas he wondered were I was I told him that I twisted my ankle and that I had meet sonic and shadow so he came over and asked how I was but when he saw sonic and shadow he got suprised when shadow said I was hot and sexy he got angry and said that he didn't want anybody near his girl then he said I belong to him I got mad at him and I said everything that I loved him and when he said " I hate when you are around me you are so annoying " that hurt me a lot so I was mad so I started too cry and tried to but instead of running up to my room I broke my ankle he tried to run and help me but I yeall at him to go shadow took command and send me and sonic to the hospital.

Amy: so he literally said that too you that he hated having you around him, what a jerk and that shadow cared for you was amazing what happened after that?

Isabella: well I broke my ankle but it seems not to be broken hear anyways at the hospital was me and sonic after some minutes shadow comes he said that he had talked to phineas about his behaviour and of course phineas regret what he said and wanted to talk to me. the next day I was talking to phineas and he told me that he loved me two and asked if I wanted to be his girl friend..

amy: no way what did you say

isabella: well I got irritated at him and said that after the way he had hurt me all dose years he wanted me to be his girlfriend but I said no I forgave him for the horrible word he said to me the day before But he asked if I didn't love him two? I said that I was together with shadow and..

Amy: wait hold on, he said that and I did know you and shadow was an item!

Isabella: anyway when I told him that he sai I shouldnt trust them and everything but I said that he must understand he had his chance and blew it and that I was shadows girlfriend now he understood and said he was sorry for acting like a jerk and we both said we would keep our good friendship and today I tasted heaven.

Amy: good to hear that everything worked out in the end but what did you tasted that was like heven?

Isabella: the chilli dogs sonic makes they were wonderful!

Amy: what how chould you eat them only sonic can eat them that hot !?

isabella: well It wasn't that hot especially for someone who have eaten 100 chili fruit in one minute without milk or any thing.

Amy: h..how did you stand that?

Isabella: well I'm a Mexican and spisey food is what I Always eat.

Amy: that is so cool, well what do you think should we go back to the boys?

Isabella: ya why not.

Amy: Isabella do you think I should give up on sonic? I mean he never notice me or anything

isabella: well have you tried just being a friend and not like a love stuck fan girl? Maybe you should just stand back a little and give him some space and mabye don't get mad when he misses a date with you and stop threting him with the hammer.

Amy: i nerver sen IT that way before and i Will try follow your advice Isabella thank you

amy hugs isabella who gladly hugs back

isabella: no problem Amy now let's head back to our men.

Amy: ya , let's go

on their walk over to tails workshop they had been laughing and talked to whole way. Suddenly an idea pop up in Isabellas head.

Isabella: * gasp* hey Amy wanna pull a prank on the boys?

Amy: sure what do you have in mind?

Isabella: they like chilli dogs right?

Amy: ya especially sonic but if the other boys are going to be able to eat them we have to make them less spicy.

Isabella: no we are going to make them so hot that even sonic can't eat them but we tell them that we made them mild.

Amy: OMG that's the greatest idea ever Isabella well let's get started.

Twenty min later

Isabella: now I just have to put this baby in the chilli and we good to go.

Amy: exactly what is that thing?

Isabella: this is a rare chilli from my home in Mexico and it's the strongest and hottest thing in the world.

Amy: wow this is going to be good!

When the chilli dogs were done Amy and Isabella went to tails workshop again with evil grins on their faces. They are outside tails workshop and Isabella knocked on the door and tails came and open the door.

Tails: hey Amy hey Isabella whatcha doin?

Isabellas eyes widen at the phrase

amy: Isabella are you okay?

Isabella: tails I want to warn you don't ever juse my phrase again or you will be sorry

tails: sorry didn't know that thank for the warning.

Isabella: it's okay and we have chilli dogs and don't worry they are mild

sonic: Man thats a bummer any ways let's eat

all the boys took one, but when bite into it and swallowed their eyes went wide when the burning chilli stated even sonic ran around like chicken without a head the girls only laughed at the boys who run around after milk or something, but Isabella felt bad after a while an gave the boys a mix that she had made for take the hot away from the chilli pepper. All the boys were on the floor while the girls just laughed harder

amy and Isabella: HAHAHAHAHA OMG you should have seen you face priceless

sonic: Whata heck was in dose chilli dogs?

Isabella: it was mexicos strongest chilli pepper and I though you would like it * smirk*

sonic: ya but wow that was hot but why?

Amy: it was just a little prank that's all

shadow: * pants* that was not funny Isabella. But he wasn't serious after that he burst into laughter as well he chould only see the image of sonic running around like crazy man.

Everyone looked at shadow while he laughed harden then ever before

shadow: what it was priceless too see sonic run around like a chicken without a head

after that they all laughed except sonic

sonic: Isabella you would run now before I catch you. He said in childish toon

Isabella: gotta go, runs away with sonic after her

with sonic and isabella

isabella was running for her life when the rest of the boy's chased her too they were no match against her firesides girls skills so she literally run away in the forest were no one chould she her or so she thought so she jumped up in a tree and hide there. Without know that shadow had seen her but he didn't tell the others so he smiled as he saw her.

Shadow: hehe got you now ( chaos control)

isabella: finally I lost them. HAHAHAHAHA

shadow sneaks up to Isabella and scared her to death

shadow: got cha!

Isabella: * screams and fall out of the tree*

shadow: hahah..* thinking* she's not moving oh no jumps down next to Isabella

shadow: isa are you okay

isabella:..

shadow: c..come isa it's not funny stop joking! Time to wake up

isabella: ...

shadow: no no NO

shadow starts to cry and he is holding her in his arms and softly storks her hair. When the others comes back they see what have happen

sonic: is she dead? * starting to tear up*

shadow: don't know I just scared her and she fell out of the tree* starts to cry more*

isabella: s..shadow don't cry please

shadow: Isabella you're alive?! Thank goodness

isabella: what happend the last thing I remember is falling out of the tree.

Sonic: you were unconscious and we thought you were dead * still have some tears in his eyes* I'm just glad you are okay

isabella: sorry if I scared you all it was an accident. and sorry for my prank

Shadow: don't worry we forgive you for your little prank right guys?

Sonic knuckels tails phineas Ferb baljeet and Buford: of course we do!

Isabella: thanks guys and shadow were you crying?

Shadow: hehe um... No

sonic: lier shadow, he cryied the most of us.

Shadow: * mumbles * shut up sonic!

Isabella: it's okay shadow I would have done the same thing.

Sonic: kiss her faker

shadow could feel his cheeks get hotter until Isabellas lips was on his in a passionate kiss, the boys only looked on her she had so much love in her and after five seconds of chock shadow kissed back and their kiss turnd into a deep make out.

Sonic: guys get a room!

Shadow: okay( chaos control)

phineas: hey were did they go?

Sonic: hmm maby some places privet to continue their make out.

At shadows house

isabella: * giggle* were are we shadow?

Shadow: my house, so what do you wanna do?

Isabella: how about we go too the bedroom too continue what we started? * thinking* hope he want to.

Shadow: * his mussel was bright red* are you sure?

isabella: well if you don't want too we can do it another time.

Shadow:... * picks Isabella up bride style and runs of to his room*

shadow softly places her on the bed and kisses her. After one hour of love they are sound asleep in the bed with each others arms around them. Isabella wakes up the next day with a smile on her face and then she walked to the kitchen and made some breakfast for her and shadow. After somtime shadow comes down stairs and sees her making pancakes he went up too her an placed his hand around her and smile.

Isabella: hey sweetie how was your sleep?

Shadow: absolutely perfect and bye the way you were amazing last night.

Isabella: * turns bright red* hehe thanks shadow you went to shabby either.

Shadow: thanks cutie.

isabella: let's eat.

under their breakfast they heard a knocking on the door Isabella went and open the door and its was amy.

Isabella: hey Amy whatcha doin?

Amy: I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today again?

Isabella: sure Amy just wait here and I will be back son after I got dressed.

Amy: okay, hey shadow what's up?

Shadow: * smiles * nothing really Amy just eating breakfast with my girlfriend!

Amy: wow you're in a good mood did something interesting happend last night?

Shadow: umm.. Maybe.. Okay yes we did IT.

Amy: aww how cute oh here comes Isabella.

Amy: hey again how was you little love last night?

Isabella: well it was amazing and awesome bye the way he's really good in bed, we'll see Ya later honey.

Shadow: * he was as red like a tomato * bye sweetheart.

Shadow got up and went to sonics house to tell him what happend last night.

Sonic's house

shadow: knocks on the door

sonic: hey shadow were did you and Isabella went last night?

Shadow: well the bedroom

sonic: wow that went fast how was it?

Shadow: well it was amazing, but let's not talk about it around the others.

sonic: why?

Shadow: 1: tails is a little young to hear that and 2: phineas is going to get pist off 3: knuckels gonna make fun of me.

Sonic: okay I understand tails and knuckels but why would phineas get pist off?

Shadow: don't know but I don't wanna take that chance. Promise?!

sonic: okay shadow I promise * cross his finger behind his back*

they walked in the house were all the boys were

sonic: hey everyone shadow and Isabella did IT yesterday.

Shadow: I'm going to KILL YOU FAKER! You promised sonic.

Phineas: you did what with isabella?!

Sonic: * thinking* ops shadow was right he was going to flip out

you could see how phineas anger grew inside him.

Phineas: what did you do to her!

Shadow: don't worry phineas she is okay and I was very gentle with her. Besides she was the one who wanted to do it.

Phineas: * sight* okay i'am clam now.

Shadow: good and sonic?

Sonic: * gulp* yes shadow

shadow: thanks for my good mood today and that phineas didn't exploded with anger I forgive you this time faker don't do it againg okay!

Sonic: p..promise.

Shadow: do the pinkie promise

sonic: I pinkie promise that I won't say what you and Isabella are doing again without your promistion cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.

phineas: what's a pinkie promise?

Tails: it's a promise you never break.

Phineas: okay?

At the mall

isabella: so amy do you have any other friends besides tails sonic shadow etc?

Amy: ya I have my God friends cream and rouge oh look there they are!

Isabella sees a white bat with a little rabbit.

Cream: hi amy who is this?

amy: hi cream hi rouge this is shadow new girlfriend.

Rouge: hi what's your name sweetheart?

Isabella: my real name is isabella Garcia Shapiro but now I guess its isabella the hedgheog I'm not from this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four girls were sitting in a cafe talking

rouge: so you are from a world called erth and you are a human but when you came to this world you turned into a hedgheog and you are together with shadow?

isabella: pretty much Ya, but do you guys like any one?

Amy: well you know I like sonic.

Cream: I like tails

rouge: and I like knuckels.

Amy: you should have seen the prank isabella did on the boys it was hilarious. Hahaha

cream: what did you do?

Isabella: * giggle* well I just put the hottest chilli peppers on some chili dogs and gave them to the boys wile I said they were mild but it turned out that even sonic couldn't stand the heat of the dogs so he ran around like a chicken with out a head it was hilarious.

Cream and rouge: HAHAHAHAHA lol

isabella: haha but I got paid back when I was running for my life I jumed up in a tree I didn't notice that shadow saw me in the tree so he scared me too death so I fell to the ground and after that I woke up bye someone crying so I looked up and saw the boys around me with tears in their eyes but they weren't the one who cryed it was shadow he thought he lost me so after that I woke up me and shadow teleport to his house were we did it and now we are here.

Cream: lol good prank to bad that you fell out of the tree.

Rouge: oh I would have loved to see their faces but how was it?

Isabella: it was absolutely amazing oh bye the way why don't we have a party for the boys?

amy, cream, rouge: sure

isabella: but were are we going to have the party?

Rouge: at my house

Isabella: great now I think we should do a dance number for the boys we like.

Amy: that's a great ide isabella but what song?

Isabella: hmm? Don't know how about sexy naghuy bitchy me with tata Young?

everyone: perfect.

Amy: okay for that song we must have some sexy clothes that matches us.

Rouge: yes shopping time girls! Let's go

the girls went into different stores to find the perfect clothes everyone had found something except isabella. Until she found the perfect clothes. She found a short pink skirt and a black tight top that made her breast even bigger and black high heels.

Isabella: so what do you guys think?

Amy: shadow is so going to get nosebleed at that outfit

everyone laughed until they saw the time the party was spouse to begin in four hours and they had to make them self and the party ready.

3 hours later

everything was in order the food was on the table.

Isabella: now that's done all we have to do is call the boys to come and we're ready!

Cream: Isabella haven't you forgot somthing?

Isabella: what is it cream?

Cream: well we aren't ready for the party we don't have our dresses on!

Isabella: ...OMG girls we have to hurry to boys will be here in 55 minutes.

After 50 minutes all the girls were ready for their little show and boy the boys is going to pass out by their clothes

amy is wearing a dark pink dress with black tights and pink high heels, cream wore white short shorts with a orange top and matching high heels rouge wore a short red skirt and a white shirt tied into a knot around her breast and high heels black. Isabella had an pink mini skirt and a black top witch shows her figure pretty well. Soon they heard the doorbell and they said come in.

Sonic: hi girls were are you?

Isabella: okay we have prepared a little show for four of you boys and we want that shadow, sonic, knuckels and tails to sit in the four chairs in the middle and the rest of the boys can wait in the hallway and just listen. Okay have the four boys took their places?

Sonic shadow tails knuckels: yes

isabella okay just wait a couple minutes and the show will soon begin.

Sonic: so what do you think about this?

Shadow: don't know is it weird too feel scared?

They just shook their head then they heard Isabellas voice again

isabella: okay let the show begin.

Music stated to play

( song sexy naghuy bitchy me with tata Young)

All girls: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

the boys were just starting at the girls and their outfits, sonic had his eyes on amy while shadow had his eyes on isabella and tails and knuckels looked at cream and rouge.

Isabella: I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like

I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy

Would afraid you to turn out to be like

Shadow got massive nosebleed at seeing isabella and a bonner.

Amy: I may seem unapproachable

But that is only for the boys who don't have

The right approach whose ride

Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll

Sonic started to drowl at the sight of amy as she did some sexy dance moves and he started to get nosebleed like shadow and a bonner.

Cream: People think it's intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

For tails it was a massive nosebleed and he drowled as the nosebleed got more violence.

All the girls: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Rouge: My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school

Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late

Knuckels had a very red mussel on him and as everyone else he had massive nosebleed and a bonner.

Isabella: And when it comes to the guys I'd lay

I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that

I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

Amy: People think its intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

All the girls: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Sexy, sexy, sexy

Naughty, naughty, naughty

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me

Sexy, sexy, sexy

Naughty, naughty, naughty

Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me

Isabella: People think it's intimidating

When a girl is cool with her sexuality

I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls

Like staying home and being innocent

All girls: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

Cream:I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me

All girls: I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls bitchy

Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me

sonic shadow tails knuckels just sat there holding their noses to stop the bleeding, and then clapping their hands.

Amy: good job girls

cream: we were awesome!

Isabella: ya * whispers* Amy look at sonic

amy: hmm? * sees him drowl and had a huge nosebleed as he looked at her* * whispers to isabella* do you think he likes me?

Isabella: * whispers * sure do.

Cream: err should we take them out of their trance?

Rouge: sure

they walked up to the boys and poked them and the boys just fell over, the girls only laughed and let phineas and the gang in. The other boys just looked over to their friends.

Phineas: err? What happend to them? And why all the blood around the floor and why is their drowl around their mouths?

amy: well we did a dance to the song sexy naghuy bitshy me most to get the guys to like us because they always ignore us and we never now if they like us or not.

Cream: but it seems we know now that knuckels likes rouge sonic likea amy and that tails like me. * turns a little red*

ferb: okay that's not weird but who are you?

Phineas: ferbs right we know amy and Isabella but not you two?

Rouge: well my name is rouge the bat

Phineas: well nice too met you rouge I'm phineas.

Cream: hi mr phineas my name is cream the rabbit

phineas: nice to meet you cream and just call me phineas

cream: okay "phineas".

Baljeet: My namn is baljeet and this strong boy beside me is my bully Buford.

Buford: sup, so what are we going to do with these guys?

They saw isabella with a bucket of water and splashing it over the four boys on the ground.

Sonic: WATER! Help me I'm drowning

shadow: * face palms him self* sonic we aren't in the water we just past out!

sonic: * turns very red again when he sees amy* oops, sorry but you guys were amazing!

Shadow: ya and you looked so hot isabella and you have the most beautiful voice ever!

Isabella ran up to shadow and kissed him, at the corner of her eye she sees phineas walking out with a sad look.

Isabella: * whispers* shadow I think phineas is still sad over us should I talk to him?

Shadow: * whispers back* Ya it better if you do it than me.

Isabella walked out to phineas and sees him sitting on a bench under a tree she walks over to him and hugs him.

Isabella: * sight* phineas what is wrong?

phineas: * sniff* it's just that I still have feelings for you and see you with shadow makes me angry and jealous. I'm sorry isabella I tried to not think about you but please come back to me! I need you!

Isabella: phineas Please understand I'm in love with shadow he's kind and care about me not that you didn't do it but you always ignore when I flirted with you and for so many years I tried everyday to get you to notice me but you never did, but shadow noticed that and I had egnough with all the pain you costed me, but I want us to be...

She got cut of by phineas as he kissed her on the lips holding her and she couldn't get out of his grip and this hurted her, she struggle to get out of his grip. Shadow walks outside and sees this ( isabella is still struggling to get lose, witch shadow noticed)

shadow: PHINEAS LET HER GO!

Phineas: * breaks the kiss* never!

Isabella: shadow this isn't what it looks like!

Shadow: Iknow i saw you struggle to get away from him!

While phineas was distracted by shadow isabella gott lose and slap him over the face

Isabella: * starting to cry* phineas how could you do this to me I thougt you Had understand!

Ferb baljeet and buford walks up to phineas and helps him up.

Baljeet: Isabella how could you slap him across the face! He's your best friend after all

Buford: ya so what he kissed you didn't you love him?

Isabella: I did but I'm in love with shadow now. And he kissed me but I didn't want to kiss him so when he was distracted I gott lose and slap him over the face! That what he deserves for being a jerk!

phineas: I wasent a jerk you were Ferb tell her!

Ferb: * walks over to Isabellas side and stands beside her* No phineas what you did was wrong and you could have hurt her. I Will stand up for my best friend

phineas: * growls* okay fine I give you a choice isabella! Isabella it's ethier me baljeet and Buford or shadow sonic Ferb rouge amy tails cream and knuckels, to put it this way it's either me or shadow what do you chose?

Isabella: * gasp* you force me to chose one of you?!

Phineas: exactly! And think about your mother and the fire sides girls what will they say?

Isabella: they would want me too be happy and not be with you! Phineas im not going with you I'm staying with my boyfriend and my friends here on mobius! I will find a way to tell my mom were I am and my friend back there!

Phineas: you leaving your mom in Danville while you are sleeping around with a emo hedgehog! Haha you are a loser isabella oh bye the way i ment everything mean I said too you!

Isabella: * runs away crying her heart out and screaming* I HATE YOU PHINEAS!

Phineas: oops to much?

Amy: * slaps phineas across the face* jerk! come on girls we let the boys settle this one

Cream and rouge: right

the girls runs after isabella and shadow, sonic, tails and knuckels aren't to happy with his actions toward isabella especially shadow! Sonic and shadow turnd into the dark forms of them self just to scare phineas and co, it did work because they faced them once before.

Shadow: leave now and never come back too this place, not you Ferb!

Phineas: Ferb bro do you really diss me?

Ferb: sorry phineas but I'm pretty tierd of you always talking and you can never shut up once and let me talk for my self when we meet new people oh no you are the one that always talk and for now on you are no longer my brother just a person I don't want to know!

Tails: * thinking* ha burn that's gotta hurt phineas

shadow: * smirking* phineas get out of hear before somthing bad happens.

Phineas: Buford baljeet you with me right?

Buford and baljeet: yes we are your friends phineas.

The three boys walked of with angry faces

Meanvile on the other side of the city

isabella has stopped running and now she just sits on the beatch crying when she heard screaming behind her, and she sees her three best friends coming at her

amy: * pant* man you are fast, how are you?

Isabella: not good guys.

Rouge: what happend sweetie?

Isabella: well when I kissed shadow isaw phineas walk away sad so I walked over to him and he said that he wanted me too come back to him and that he still had feelings for me I tried to tell him that I loved shadow but instead of letting me talk he grabbed my arm and kissed me I tried to struggle free from his grip but it was no good he was too strong and that's when shadow and you guys came while phineas was distracted by shadow I struggle free from his arms and then slap him across the face and you guys know the rest. * snifft* I thougt he had understand the fact that I was with another boy but I was wrong so wrong and now I don't have my best friend I known for years. It's my fault

cream: it's not your fault isabella, you can decide who you fall in love with and he had hurt you for many years.

Amy: ya creams right isabella you can't chose who you fall in love with and he was a jerk who wouldn't stand the fact that you loved another boy!

Rouge: if he really was your best friend he would have understand that you loved shadow and not get jealous at you!

Isabella: * snifft* thanks but he's right how would I tell my mom about this and explain everything for her, * sight* and my troop I can't leave them behind I'm the leader.

Isabella started too cry again and the girls sat beside isabella and comfort her

cream: your mother will understand and we are going with you I would love too she how you look like as a human!

Amy: ya that would have been pretty awesome don't you think?

Isabella: ya but how are we going to do that?

Suddenly the boys walked up too the girls and then tails spoke up

tails: I can build a machine that can get us to travel to you world!

Isabella: geez were did you guys come from?

Shadow: we were worried about you guys and we looked for you!

Sonic: ya, sorry about what happend back there!

Ferb: Isabella I didn't know that phineas was such a jerk that's why I stayed with you! You are like a second sister for me and I love you as in siblings love,

isabella: * stand up and hugged ferb: thank you for staying with me Ferb and I see you as a brother too.

Shadow: well let's get back its getting late and we could use some sleep.

Everyone: right

while the others started walking isabella just stood there and think

isabella: phineas how could you, I lost my best friend forever just because he was jealous about my boyfriend. But the others are right he was a jerk and it wasn't my fault that this happend or isit.

She feels arms around her and it's shadow

shadow: are you ok honey?

Isabella: no it feels like everything is my fault * crying*

Shadow: I would never let that happen too you. Let's go home

isabella: * sniff* Ya let's go, thank you shadow.

They kisses and then the walked home.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

isabella sat on the roff top of shadows apartment, she was thinking about what happend yesterday with phineas. suddenly eggman came

eggman: well hello miss hedgehog!

isabella: who are you?

eggman: my names is ivo robotnik but many call me...

isabella: let me guess eggman?

eggman: how did you know that?!

isabella: well you kinda looks like an egg.

eggman: oh.

isabella: * growls* what do you want?

eggman: i just want to run a few test on you if thats okay miss?

isabella: no thank you eggman i have better things to do.

eggman: oh that's a same cause i have your little friend!

isabella: who?

eggman: phineas i think his name was.

isabella: * gasp* let him go eggman!

eggman: only if you come with me and alow me too do test on you.

isabella: *thinking* hmm, this was hard phineas was mean too me and everything but he's still a person i care about he would have done the same thing for me. but somthing tells me that this man dosen't keep his promises. but if he plays dirty i can do that too.

eggman: so girl what is it going to be?

isabella: * smirks* sure why not.

eggman: exelent

isabella hoped o his egg-mobil and they fly away but what eggman didnt know was that isabella had a plan. after a long flight they finally came too eggmans base were she spots phineas chained too the walls.

eggman: so miss i didnt catch your name?

isabella: its isabella

eggman: so isabella just stand over there and we can get started.

isabella: first i want you to realse phineas!

eggman: * thinking* damn she's smarter than she looks * out loud* okay i will realise him then you shall go into the machine! or i will kill him.

isabella: *gasp*okay i will do it but first let me send a letter with him to my boyfriend.

eggman: sure who's your boyfriend? *thinking* can it be sonic? no hmm who else would it be.

isabella: shadow the hedgehog

eggman: let me see that letter

he grabs the letter from her hand and starts reding it

_dear shadow, i love you so much but i have to save phineas he's still my best friend even if he was mean to me and everything this is the only way too save him hope you can forgive me! if i don't come back it means im dead or trapped. you dont have too look for me casue you won't find me, im sorry everyone but this may be the last thing you will hear from me. and phineas hope you die in hell! isabella. _

eggman: wow he was mean to you and you still save him?

isabella: yes now send him to shadows house!

eggman: okay geez. there he is send to shadows apartment

isabella: good.

one of eggmans robots came from behinde and grabed her and she couldnt get lose from the grip.

at shadows apartment

shadow was looking for isabella when a light came in the room, shadow soon saw that it was phineas but he saw that phineas was knocked out and had a letter on his chest. shadow read the letter and then he started to tear up isabella had saved phineas with her own life. shadow woke up phineas and he wasn't happy at phineas

phineas: huh? w..what happend? were am i?

shadow: you are at my apartment phineas!

phineas: how did i end up here the last thing i remeber was a fat man knocking me out.

shadow: *gasp* EGGMAN! he was the one who took her!

phineas: who?

shadow: * tearing up* isabella you idiot read this letter.

phineas: * reading the letter and gasped* what she saved my life i thougt that would be the last thing she would do.

shadow: i dont have much time i have to save her!

phineas: why she's just problem anyways.

shadow: * gets real mad* SHE'S NOT A PROBLEM PHINEAS! SHE SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?!WHY ARE YOU SO JEALOUS OF ME I MAKE HER HAPPY I SAY I LIKE HER EVERY SIGEL DAY AND THAT SHE IS THE MOST WOUNDERFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD! YOU COULDNT GET HER HAPPY BUT I DID SO LEAVE MY APARTMENT NOW! I MUST SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND!

phineas stormed out the door he was pissed off, after he was gone shadow called all of their friend and told them everything including the phineas event. everybody stormed of thowards eggmans base to save their friend even cream came a long they were all pissed of on eggman and phineas. soon the arive at eggmans base were they meets silver and blaze they heard the new about isabella so they went stright to action. shadow and co run throut all the securety and finally they meet eggman

eggman: ahh, shadow, sonic and all your friend what are you doing here?

sonic: we are here to stop you from hurting our friend!

eggman: oh you mean her * points at the knocked out isabella there was blood all around the floor* she tried to fight my robots but she wasn't that good so misel wrist finished her of HAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow: NOOOOOOO! * starting to cry* YOU BASERD YOU KiLLED HER!

everyone gasped at the dead looking body of isabella and all the blood, this pushed shadow ever the edge and he turned int dark super shadow, you could see the tears in his eyes that was filled with anger.

dark shadow: you are going to...

eggman: ...

dark shadow: DIE!

dark shadow flew toward eggman and punshed him hard in the head so he was knocked out then he looked over at isabella and was thinking

dasrk shadow: * thinking* isabella wouldn't want this * turning back to normal and falls on the floor besuides isabella*

shadow: this can't happen, he killed her the only girl i really loved after maria. ARRGHT!

shadow was crying and i mean really crying he had lost the love of his life just beacuse she saved phineas she had a heart of gold, shadow started to sing

( glory of love karate kid 2)

shadow: tonight's it's very clear as we're both laying here

there's so many thing i want to say

i will always love you, i will never leave you alone

sometime's i just forget, saynthings i might regret

it breaks my heart to see you cryin

i don't wanna lose you, i could never make it alone

i am a man who will fight for your honor

i'll be the hero you dreaming of

we'll live forever, knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love

you keep me standing tall, you help me through it all

i'm always strong when you're beside me

i have always needed you, i could never make it alone

i am a man who will fight for your honor

i'll be the hero you dreaming of

we'll live forever, knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love

like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago

just in time i will save the day

take you to my castel far away

i am a man who will fight for you honor

i'll be the hero you dreaming of

gonna live forever, knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love

we'll live forever

knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love

we did it all for love

we did it all for love

we did it all for love

after shadow sang that song isabella opend her eyes only to see everyone crying over her again, then she looked at shadow he was crying most of them all.

isabella: s..shadow?

shadow: huh?! i..i..ISABELLA! * crying of happines and hugs her tight*

sonic: guys look she's alive.

everybody surrounded them and joined in the hug

isabella: hey guys glad too see you all are okay

amy: we were so worried about you.

silver: do you think you can stand?

isabella: i'm not sure but who are you?

silver: i'm silver the hedgehog and this is my friend blaze the cat

blaze: hello isabella

isabella: nice to meet you guys

shadow: can you stand?

isabella: i'll try

isabella tryed too stand up but she was to weak after the fight so shadow lifted her up bride style were she felt his warm chest fur, and in a minute she fell asleep in shadows arms. they walked out of eggmans base and went home. sonic and shadow walked too shadows apartment with isabella they laid her on shadows bed and then went down stairs.

sonic: so shadow how do you think isabella survived mistelwrist?

shadow: don't know, don't care i have her back now and i never leave her side again!

sonic: but what was that song you sang?

shadow: it was glory of love that's isabella favorit song.

sonic: i didn't know you could sing.

shadow: of course i can sing but i only do it when i'm sad or even when i'm happy.

sonic: that's so cool shadow

shadow: im going to propose to Isabella tomorrow

sonic: OMG, good luck shadow I must talk to amy man she was hot under that dance yesterday.

Shadow: thanks sonic!

sonic: well i have too go now, bye shadow

shadow: bye sonic, * thinking* time to go too bed with my beautiful girlfriend

shadow went to bed next to isabella witch woke her up so she curled up to him and they cuddle for a moment then they fell asleep.

the next day isabella woke up first and she felt pain in her whole body she cried out in pain witch woke shadow up

shadow: isabella are you okay?

isabella: ya just some pian thats all and shadow what did you do to phineas?

shadow: i woke him up and gave him the letter he was suprised that you saved him with your life and when i said i was going to save he said '' why she's just problem anyways'' and that pushed me over the edge i yealled at him and the send him out of my apartment after that i called sonic and co and we saved you.

isabella: how did you mange to knock out eggman?

shadow: * sight* when i saw you lying there lifeless i turned into somthing called dark super shadow. it's a speacial form me and sonic have it comes out when we gett really angry and that happend to me i could easly kill eggman in that form i was about to when i was thinking of you and that you wouldn't like it if i killed a person even if he's evil so i turned in to normal.

isabella: then you sang my favorit song witch woke me up.

shadow: yup, and you must think I'm a wuss now

isabella: I would never think of you that way * kissing him on the lips* your a my black knight in shinning armor and I love you so much.

Shadow: I love you too isabella and that's why I want to ask you

shadow goes down on one knee and take out a little black box.

shadow: isabella Garcia Shapiro you're the most wonderful girl in the world and I think about you every day, I love you of all my heart... Will you marry me?

Isabella: * crying tears of joy* yes yes yes and a thousand times yes!

shadow places the ring on her finger and they share a passonited kiss. They walked over to tails workshop were they saw everybody hanging out together and that sonic was holding Amy's hand.

Isabella: hey guys!

Amy: * lets go of sonic's hand and hug her* hey isabella! How are you feeling?

Isabella: better, amy,blaze, rouge and cream can you come with me for a second?

All the girls: sure

Meanvile in Amy's apartment

isabella: so guys how is it going with your boyfriends?

Amy: super great, sonic said that I was wonderful during the party and he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend!

Isabella: that's great amy! How about you guys?

Rouge: same as amy

cream: tails asked me to go out with him on Sunday for ice cream

blaze: silver and I are just friend.

Isabella: I think he likes you blaze at least it seems so.

Blaze: i don't know isabella * sight* he Dosen't notice me haven't done it for years and I have tried everything.

Isabella: just go a head an kiss him I can see it in his eyes.

Blaze: I will try isabella thanks, but how's thing with you and shadow?

Isabella: SQUEEE, * holds out her hand with the ring on* he proposed to me today!

Amy: NO WAY! Congratulations isabella.

Cream: ya I'm so happy for you guys.

Rouge: go going Hun.

Blaze: that's wonderful.

Isabella: thanks girls. * phone buzzes* hello?

Shadow: hey isabella tails is done with the machine now see you later bye * hung up*

they walked to tails workshop once more

isabella: hey guys and my future husband.

Ferb: whoa shadow you proposed to her * smirking*

shadow: hehe ya * kisses isabella*

blaze: have any of you seen silver?

Silver: I'm right here blaze, was there somthing you wanted?

Blaze: * blushing and kisses him on the lips* I love you silver the hedgheog

silver: * blushing* I love you too blaze the cat

everyone clapped

isabella: sonic why don't you kiss amy?

Sonic: * blushing like crazy* ehh

amy: he don't have to do it if he Dosen't want.

Suddenly sonic kisses her deep.

Amy: * smiling*

sonic: * winking* of course I want to kiss you, you are my girlfriend after all

amy: *giggle*

tails: can we just get going before it shuts down?

Isabella: okay let's go!

Everybody walked in the portal and of they went.

In Isabellas backyard

amy: were are we?

Isabella: *groan* it's my backyard

sonic: HELP help help!

Isabella: typical sonic he just had to fall in the pool didn't he? * helps sonic up*

sonic: thanks isabella

?: isa my hija were have you been?

Isabella: mom what are you doing home so erly?

Vivian: I wanted to check on my little girl, who are they?

Isabella: this is my new friends and I have a lot to explain for you mother.

Vivian: okay come in come in.

Sonic: thanks miss Shapiro.

Vivian: call me Vivian dear

Sonic: okay

after a lot of explanation about what happend and many questions Vivian understood.

Vivan: so shadow here is your boyfriend?

Isabella: yes and your future son in law * shows her hand with ring on*

vivian: oh my little girl is going to get married * crying tears of joy*

isabella: I know! * feeling a pain in her stomach* Ouch!

Shadow: isabella are you okay?

Isabella: I don't know my stomach started to hurt I have to go to the bathroom!

After ten minuets she comes out again in shock.

Isabella: mom I'm scared!

Vivian: what's the matter honey?

Isabella:... shadow?

Shadow: yes?

Isabella: * showing a pregnety test and tearing up of joy* your going to be a father shadow!

It was silence in the room for a long time until shadow mange to smile and a tear fell from his eyes

shadow: I'm so happy isabella we are going to be parents!

Isabella: yes! Mom are you mad at me?

vivian: don't worry honey I'm not mad at you just happy I'm going to be a grandmother!

Amy: oh I just noticed somthing!

Sonic: we are humans

everyone: gasped exept for sonic shadow isabella and Vivian.

Cream: wonder what do I look like?

Isabella: you can whatch in the big mirror in the hallway.

The girls had the same clothes but a little different and the boys had clothes that matches there personality.

Rouge: I think I like this new look.

Amy: me two

cream: ya

isabella: let me show you around here in town you girls have to meet my troop.

They walked through the whole town when they stops at a caven.

Isabella: this is the fireside girls club house

amy: cool

sonic: ya really cool

isabella: let see what was the secret knocking again? Oh now I remeber.

Isabella did the secret knock and greatchen opend

greatchen: ISABELLA! * hugs her tight* I missed you so much

isabella: I'm glad too se you two greatchen but don't hug me so tight,

greatchen: why?

Isabella: you might hurt my baby.

Greatchen: OMG so you and Phineas finally got together?

Isabella: don't mention him here again! No it's not phineas child it's his child * points at shadow*

greatchen: have somthing happen between you and phineas?

Isabella: he become jealous of shadow and forced me to kiss him witch I didn't want because I was together with shadow and then I slapped him over the face ect then I had to save him and almost died but luckily my new friend came to save me! And we came back here. And that's the short version.

Greatchen: oh my but what did you want? Not that I'm not happy having you here

isabella: I just wanted to ask if you, holly and ginger would like to be my brides mate with amy, cream, rouge and blaze?

Greatchen: you getting married too? Of course were should you have the weeding here on in the other dimation?

Isabella: we haven't planed that yet, he proposed to me this morning

Greatchen: ok congrats isabella, I will talk to you later

isabella: okay bye

they went to phineas and ferbs house after that

cream: why are we at ferbs and phineas house?

Isabella: I want to talk to their sister Candace * rings the doorbell*

linda: well hello isabella and your friend are you here too see phineas?

Isabella: when did he came back here?

Linda: yeasterday, has somthing happend between you two?

Isabella: kinda but I don't want to talk about when phineas is around.

Linda: it's okay

after isabella explained everything Linda wasn't glad with her sons actions

Linda: * sight* he's becoming more like his real father, he was always like this to me even after we broke up.

Isabella: but I have some good news two.

Linda: tell me then * smiling*

isabella: I'm getting married and I'm also pregnet.

Linda: with who?

Shadow: me Mrs Flynn.

Linda: call me Linda Hun, and your a very lucky guy that get isabella as wife.

Shadow: I know Linda I know * kisses isabella*

phineas comes down and sees them kissing isabella notice phineas starting at them.

Isabella: hey phineas, how are you? She said coldly

phineas: fine and thanks for saving me. He said coldly back

Linda: phineas honey did you know what?

Phineas: what is it mom?

Linda: Isabella and shadow are getting married and having a baby isn't that wonderful? * she said smilling*

phineas: ya realy great mom!

Phineas went upstairs and isabella went after and she wanted to talk to him!

Isabella: what a hell if mater with you phineas?

Phineas: get out isabella!

Isabella: why can't you just face it, I'm getting married to shadow can't you be happy for me?

Phineas: why? You aren't going to let me come to your weeding anyways!

Isabella: of cours I want you to be at my weeding phineas and I want you and Candace to be good parents for mine and shadows baby.

Phineas: you mean that isabella?

Isabella: of course I do phineas I just want my best friend back and that everything is going to be the same again.

Phineas: I want that to isabella and I'm so sorry for everything I done agains you.

Isabella: it's okay phineas I'm going back down

phineas: okay * thinking* hehe she fell for it I have to call mephiles.

Down stairs

shadow: how did it go

isabella: great and I hope it's okay he comes to our weeding?

Shadow: ya it's okay for me!

Isabella: thanks honey

* * *

TBC

TwT


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys I'm here with my latest chapter of Phneas and ferb meets sonic the hedgehog! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

it was now night time and isabella sonic,shadow,cream,tails,knuckles,rouge,silver,blaze and amy sat in Isabellas room while looking through all of her photo albums over the past summers.

Isabella: oh here is when phineas and ferb built a roller costed when they were just 10 years old.

Sonic: whoa, they built a roller coaster in one afternoon?!

Isabella: they sure did and it was awsome to ride too.

Cream: what is that? * points on one of the photos *

isabella: that's when they traveled around the world in one day, that's me in the city of love with phineas.

Amy: why do you look so sad then?

Isabella: * sight* look closer in the photo

amy: * looks closer and see that phineas is not paying any attantion too isabella when they walked down the streets* what a jerk isabella, this must be hard for you too show us.

Isabella: it's okay amy, I'm over it now thanks for you guys and espacaly you shadow. * smiling*

shadow: your welcome my beutifull soon too be wife.

Cream: aww, how cute.

Rouge: hey isabella what's that for photo? * points at the photo*

isabella: that's my 11th birthday party, phineas and ferb made it for me but I only wanted to be alone with phineas that day.

Amy: did it happend?

Isabella: actually yes it did, something happend with their invention and he felt kinda bad for it so he took me out for ice cream, but after that nothing like that ever happend again.

Amy: well your dream came true at least for a moment

isabella: ya it did, but I have a new dream now

cream: and what is that?

Isabella: to live happily ever after with shadow by my side.

Tails: that's so nice, but how did they mange to build all this things it most have costed a lot of money.

Sonic: ya how did they afford all that?

Isabella: honestly no clue. Oh look here they have built a ful scale of the Eiffel tower in their backyard.

Tails: NO way, that's so cool!

Knuckels: ya that's very impressive.

They heard a bark down stairs

isabella: PINKY * hugs the dog that came in the room*

shadow: who's that?

Isabella: oh guys this is my dog pinky!

Amy: what dose he eat?

Isabella: grilled cheese sandwich

sonic: that's rare to feed a dog?

Isabella: and chili dogs isnt rare for hedgehogs?

Shadow: hahaha, oh she got you sonic

Sonic: * chuckle* touche, but let us get to bed now it's pretty late

Shadow: ya I think that's a good idea.

Isabella: agreed

they all prepared for bed, when isabella was done she walked out too see only shadow in her room.

Isabella: we're did everyone go?

Shadow: * his eyes are closed* they went down to the living room to sleep for the night

isabella: hey shadow what do you think?

Shadow: * opens eyes and gets massiv nosebleed*

isabella is wearing a black night gown, you almost can see right through it!

Isabella: like what you see shadow?

Shadow: sure do babe, come here now so I can cuddle with you sexy.

Isabella: okay I'm coming shadikku.

She went down next to shadow and snuggled closer to him, shadow then asked isabella a question

shadow: hey Isabella

isabella: ya?

Shadow: what should we name the baby?

Isabella: if it's a girl I want her name to be shadze, and if it's a boy you can name him shadow.

shadow: how about blade?

Isabella: I like it, well good night shadow * kisses him on the lips*

shadow: good night my beautiful angel * kisses back*

meanvile at phineas house

phineas is calling mephiles

mephiles: hello phineas i hope you have good new for me?

Phineas: i don't know if it's good new to you but shadow and Isabella are geting married and they are having a child!

Mephiles: haha oh this is perfect now I can get my revenge on shadow, for betraying me!

Phineas: but you won't hurt isabella aren't you?

Mephiles: oh of course not she has a child now, but shadow won't be at his wedding day muahaha

phineas: what are you planing mephiles?

mephiles: oh don't worry Phineas, you will see * thinking* when the wedding day is coming I will dress up like shadow and take his place and then I will have my revenge on him muahaha nah!

Phineas: call you when they decides a date for the wedding

mephiles: do so Phineas

the next day shadow woke up only to see that isabella wasn't besides him

shadow: isabella were are you?

Isabella: * puke* in the bathroom shadow * puke*

shadow: * comes in to the bathroom* are you ok honey?

Isabella: ya * puke* just morning illness

Shadow: oh okay honey.

Isabella: shadow after I'm done here can we talk? * pukes again*

shadow: sure thing cutie

isabella: * blushing a slight pink and pukes again*

after she was done, she walked down to the living room and sees everyone looking at her fireside girls album.

Isabella: hey guys whatcha doin?

Shadow: hey isabella we just looking through your album from the firesides girls

cream: I hope it's okay?

Isabella: yes cream it's okay

sonic: wow you have collected many patches over the years almost all of them

isabella: yes but its just two more patches left.

Sonic: what are they?

Isabella: first one is get pregnet, and the second one is to get married

sonic: but you are pregnet now and you're gettin married.

Isabella: * gasps* YES! * jumps up and down but soon stops and pukes all over the floor*

shadow: isabella! Are you okay?

Isabella: funny fact, don't jump up and down when your pregnet

they all laughed at isabellas joke, untill they heard a knock on the front door

Isabella: I get it * walks to the door *

When she opends the door, she sees Candeace standing there

isabella: hey candeace, whatcha doin?

Candeace: hi Isabella I just wanted too check on you now that you're pregnet and all * smiling*

isabella: aww how nice off you, but how did you get back from mobius?

Candeace: the truth is that I never went with you guys I chickedn out in last minute before the portal broke.

Isabella: that's good to hear

candeace: do you know what is up with phineas?

Isabella: what do you mean?

Candeace: he has been weird ever since he came back and he told me he meet a guy who helped him, buford and baljeet back to this world.

Shadow: hmm? Candeace was something different with phineas?

candeace: I don't know shadow.

Isabella: did he say the name on the guy?

Candeace: no he didn't all he said was that he was kind and looked like shadow

shadow: * thinking* can it be mephiles?

Shadow was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Isabella waving a hand in front off his face.

isabella: hello shadow?

shadow: * comes back* huh what is it?

Isabella: I said, is this guy someone you know?

Shadow: I'm not sure but I think it's mephiles the dark.

Sonic: * gasps* oh no not good, I don't want to die again.

Isabella: mind telling me who this mephiles is?

Shadow: he was born out of my shadow and that's why he looks like me but he is the master of darkness. He even killed sonic a while back but he was luckily sawed by a human girl from our world she kissed him and brought him back to life and then we fighted ibliss

isabella: oh no what if he will hurt my baby * holding her stomach *

shadow: don't worry he's after me and even I know he wouldn't hurt someone who is pregnet

isabella: I'm still scared what if he's here in Danville just waiting for the right moment to strike and kill us?

Shadow: * hugs her* don't worry my love I won't let him hurt you or my friends* thinking* but what if he's after Isabella? No I wouldn't let anything happen to her not after what eggman did to her. * out loud * we shouldn't worry about that now

Isabella: yea you're right shadow...

* * *

**TBC, hey I don't know if this story will be continued cause you guys don't seem so interested in it but if you want me to continue so please PM me or R&amp;R**


End file.
